Qui estce?
by Andy56
Summary: À l’intérieur, elle trouva un DSA, daté du 10 février 1972, accompagné d’un petit mot à son attention. « Peut-être vaut-il mieux connaître ses ennemis pour savoir comment les affronter »


Auteur : Andy56 Genre : Enquête. Time-Line : Post IOTH  
Résumé: À l'intérieur, elle trouva un DSA, daté du 10 février 1972,  
accompagné d'un petit mot à son attention. « Peut-être vaut-il mieux  
connaître ses ennemis pour savoir comment les affronter » Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent et je ne fais des fanfictions que pour mon plaisir. Note : Une idée qui m'est venue quand j'ai fini ma dernière fic « Changement de direction ». je voulais juste vous prévenir que jusqu'à environ la mi-février, je ne ferai plus beaucoup de fics ou alors des très courtes. Cela en raison d'un certain bac blanc de français, étant donné que je n'ai rien fichu en cours (voilà ce que c'est que d'écrire des fics pendant les cours.), il vaut mieux que je boss chez moi ! Voilà, bonne lecture !!  
  
Qui est-ce ?  
  
Mlle Parker était dans son bureau, elle venait d'avaler cet immonde médicament pour son ulcère, une sorte de lait de couleur rose. Elle en buvait régulièrement pour prévenir la douleur, celle-ci ne s'était pas présentée depuis plusieurs mois alors elle pensait sérieusement à arrêter de se torturer avec cette mixture. La petite bouteille était vide alors elle la mit à la poubelle, elle tira ensuite le premier tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un dossier. Seul un code ornait sa tranche, elle souleva la couverture cartonnée et débuta la lecture en silence. C'est cet instant que Broots et Sydney choisirent pour entrer dans son bureau, en omettant de frapper à la porte. Après un soupire et un coup d'?il sur sa montre, Mlle Parker finit par leur demander l'objet de leur visite à une heure si matinale. L'informaticien, en guise de réponse, déposa une enveloppe de papier kraft en face de la jeune femme. Elle leva un sourcil, reconnaissant l'écriture de Jarod sur celle-ci, puis attrapa son coupe- papier pour l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, elle trouva un DSA, daté du 10 février 1972, accompagné d'un petit mot à son attention.  
  
« Peut-être vaut-il mieux connaître ses ennemis pour savoir comment les  
affronter »  
  
Elle observa Sydney et Broots, debouts devant elle, tenant le morceau de papier du pouce et de l'index. La jeune femme leur pria de la laisser seule, elle les informerait en temps voulu, si nécessaire. Ses deux acolytes s'exécutèrent, tout de même intrigués par cet envoi. Mlle Parker se leva pour attraper le lecteur de DSA posé sur son sofa puis retourna à son bureau avec. Elle le posa devant elle, inséra le petit disque et tapa sur plusieurs touches avant de le visionner.  
  
Elle se vit alors petite fille, marchant tranquillement dans l'un des sombres et froids couloirs du Centre, accompagné par Jarod. Ils étaient plongés dans une discussion sur une simulation qu'avait effectuée le jeune homme quelques heures auparavant. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand un garçon, d'environ 16 ans les interpella. Il était assis sur un petit rebord et son visage était plongé dans l'ombre. Il s'avança vers eux, tenant dans sa main un briquet argenté et sculpté qu'il s'avait de cesse d'allumer et d'éteindre. Il les regarda de haut avant de leur demander leurs noms.  
  
« Je m'appelle Mlle Parker et lui c'est Jarod. Tu t'appelles comment toi ? -Eugène. Tu n'as pas de prénom ? -Tu n'as pas de nom ? Rétorqua Jarod, comme pour défendre son amie. -Vous faites quoi ici ? -On se promène, on discute. Et toi ? -Je traîne, mon père est en rendez-vous avec le directeur, ton père. -Tu viens souvent ici ? -Ca m'arrive mais c'est vraiment nul ici, j'm'en vais.. -Salut. »  
  
Eugène ne leur répondit même pas, il s'éloigna, jouant toujours avec son briquet. Il était assez grand, tout habillé de noir, ses cheveux étaient foncés et ses yeux assez clairs. Tout ce qui émanait de lui n'était que froideur et orgueil, rien qui ne plaisait à Mlle Parker et Jarod. Ils s'en allèrent à leur tour, dans la direction opposée.  
  
***  
  
L'écran devint noir, Mlle Parker s'adossa, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle se souvenait très bien de cette journée mais ne voulait pas où Jarod voulait en venir, ce n'était pour elle qu'une autre âme du Centre. Un être sans c?ur qui s'était retrouvé en face d'elle, qui l'avait agacé avec sa façon de parler et de les toiser du regard. Elle se leva, attrapant une bouteille de Whisky, elle en ôta le bouchon et se servit un verre dans lequel elle rajouta quelques glaçons. Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir, méditant sur ce qu'elle venait de voir quadn Lyle entra, toujours sans frapper.  
  
« C'est une manie ici, tu es dans mon bureau, pas dans un moulin. -Désolé soeurette, je venait pour savoir si tu avais des nouvelle de Jarod ? -Je croyais que depuis mon retour de Carthis, c'était chacun pour soi ? -Déjà énervée à 8h du matin et déjà un verre dans la main. C'est dommage de se ruiner la santé de cette façon Parker, tu es pourtant une très belle femme. -Et ta s?ur je te le rappelle. -Oui, hélas. -Pour qui ? Pour toi ou pour moi ? »  
  
C'était plus une réflexion à haute voix que se faisait Mlle Parker plutôt qu'une question posée à son jumeau. Celui-ci ricana un instant puis s'éclipsa après lui avoir adressé un au revoir d'un signe de tête. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter, elle se leva et alla voir Sam qui se trouvait dans le couloir pour lui demander d'aller chercher Sydney et Broots. Elle les attendit un moment, debout près de sa grande fenêtre, regardant les quelques personnes qui longeaient le bord de la mer pour entrer ou sortir du Centre. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elles étaient courageuses d'être dehors par ce froid ou parce qu'elles entraient dans la Maison des Horreurs.  
  
« Regarder le DSA, c'est peut-être intéressant. »  
  
Le visionnage effectué, Broots questionna Mlle Parker sur le garçon. Elle ne pu lui donner d'informations complémentaires et l'enjoignit à faire quelques recherches. Elle leur dit juste qu'elle ne l'avait revu qu'une seule fois mais qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de la date, elle lui conseilla ensuite de se renseigner sur ses aller et venues dans le bâtiment ainsi que les rendez-vous de Mr Parker ce jour là. Elle leur annonça qu'elle allait se faire masser et qu'elle était tout de même joignable au cas où.  
  
Jarod l'irritait terriblement avec ses petits jeux mais elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'il voulait toujours lui essayer de lui donner des réponses. Elle était plus patiente que par le passé, retenant la phrase qu'il lui avait un jour prononcée au téléphone. « Parfois, ce n'est pas la destination qui est importante mais le voyage en lui-même. » La seule chose, c'est qu'il était toujours au courant de ce qui se passait autour d'elle au Centre avant elle et elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait. Elle pensa que les DSA ainsi que les affaires trouvées dans les coffres de sa mère y étaient pour beaucoup, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir y jeter un ?il mais pour cela elle devrait très patiente.  
  
***  
  
Depuis le matin, Mlle Parker n'avait pas eu de nouveau de la part de Broots alors elle se décida à lui rendre une petite visite. Il était installé devant son écran d'ordinateur, des écouteurs sur les oreilles d'où provenait un bruit étrange et saccadé que la jeune femme hésitait à appeler « musique ». Elle lui tapota sur l'épaule ce qui, comme elle s'y attendait, lui fit faire un bond sur sa chaise. Il retira son casque puis bégaya quelques mots avant de lui tendre une feuille, où presque rien n'était noté. C'était une photocopie de l'agenda de Mr Parker que Broots avait réussi à se procurer par un de ses collègues des archives.  
  
« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour le moment. C'est bien la date du DSA, n'est-ce pas ? -C'est exact, mon pè. Oncle, avait rendez-vous avec un certain C.C. J'imagine que vous avez cherché dans cette direction ? -Oui, j'ai trouvé trois noms dans les fichiers qui correspondaient : Charles Cummings, Chris Cain et Curtis Carver. Le premier était un homme qui faisait le ménage ici, il est mort il y a 5 ans, mort naturelle. Le second travaillait dans la section des communications, il y est toujours mais rien de suspect. -Et le dernier ? -Il était un vétérinaire. C'était lui qui était chargé de superviser les expériences les plus importantes sur les comportements des animaux. Je suis désolé, aucun d'entre ne peut être l'homme que l'on recherche deux n'avaient pas d'enfants et le troisième avait deux filles. -De toute façon nous recherchons un homme extérieur au Centre. Est-ce que Raines est dans son bureau ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? -Il n'y a que par son ordinateur que l'ont peut accéder aux enregistrements des DSA. -Oh, s'il vous plaît, une fois j'ai dû rester une heure, recroquevillé sous son bureau pendant qu'il changeait de pantalon. S'il vous plaît, pas ça. -Vous êtes un grand garçon Broots, vous adorez vous rendre utile. Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, d'une petite voix en lui tapotant la joue. »  
  
L'informaticien baissa la tête et s'éloigna en grommelant, ce qui fit pour effet de donner le sourire à Mlle Parker. Elle s'assit à sa place, lisant le fichier qui se trouvait sur l'ordinateur et les quelques notes qui traînaient sur le bureau. Elle tentait de se souvenir d'autre chose, d'un détail qui pourrait les aider à découvrir qui était cet homme mais elle n'y parvint pas. Mlle Parker retourna alors travailler en espérant que Broots lui apporte des images après sa petite intrusion dans l'antre du Vampire asthmatique.  
  
***  
  
La nuit tombait déjà et Mlle Parker avait terminé son rapport sur la dernière cachette de Jarod, un petit motel dans l'Ohio. Elle était encore une fois arrivée trop tard, les indices qu'elle avait trouvés ne l'avaient menée à rien mais pour une fois, le Caméléon ne lui avait pas joué de mauvais tour. Elle leva les yeux quand Broots passa la tête entre les deux portes en verre, n'osant pas entrer. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et il lui apporta un DSA, il avait passé une heure à le décrypter et il était enfin visible.  
  
« Ce n'est pas très concluant Mlle Parker, il ont renforcé la sécurité et je n'ai donc pas pu tout restaurer. -Faites-moi voir ça. »  
  
C'était le bureau de Mr Parker, celui-ci était assis dans son grand siège en cuir et un homme se trouvait debout près de la porte. Son visage rappela quelqu'un à Mlle Parker mais elle ne fut pas capable de dire qui. Ils venaient probablement de finir une discussion et il s'en allait quand son Oncle l'interpella.  
  
« Carl, n'oubliez pas que je vous envoi un client après-demain. -Il n'y a aucun problème, tout sera près pour l'accueillir. A bientôt Mr Parker. »  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et s'éclipsa, Mr Parker l'observa faire puis se replongea dans la lecture d'un dossier. Le DSA se terminait à cet endroit. Mlle Parker s'étonna de la durée mais l'informaticien lui assura qu'il avait fait de son mieux. La jeune femme se massa les tempes, elle se leva et enfila sa veste tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Broots remarqua qu'elle avait les traits tirés, elle accordait bien trop de place à son travail dans sa vie mais il n'osa pas le lui le faire remarquer.  
  
« Bon, je rentre, on verra ça demain. -Très bien, bonne nuit Mlle Parker. -Au revoir Broots. »  
  
Mlle Parker se trouvait dans le parking du Centre, elle cherchait ses clés de voiture dans sa poche quand des pas se firent entendre dans son dos. Elle se retourna et aperçut Mr Cox, en grande discussion avec son frère. Ces deux là étaient souvent ensemble à comploter Dieu sait quels petits plan machiavélique pensa-t-elle. Quand les deux hommes la virent, ils lui adressèrent un sourire mais elle ne su pas si c'était cela qui lui donna la nausée ou le fait que Mr Cox joue avec un petit briquet argenté.  
  
The end !! Vous voyez, je vous avait dit que j'en referais une comme ça. Je veux bien des petites reviews siou plaît !!!! 


End file.
